A Night Away
by linsteadislife
Summary: Working a case in New York, Jay and Erin struggle to keep their relationship 'cooled off' while they're away. (one-shot)


**Hey guys, so after seeing those photos from the crossover I immediately got a headcanon idea which turned into this fic. A extra special thanks to Jayne and Mary (who are also awesome writes too) for helping me make this better/longer. I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Jay laid restless in bed, debating the idea he was pondering. Finally he fought the thoughts against it, making his way to the door where their two rooms adjoined. He opened his side, taking a deep breath before knocking on the other, handle less door.

"Holy shit!" Erin exclaimed jumping back, after opening the door meeting Jay on the other side with his fist in mid-air. "For fucks sake, Jay! You scared me."

"I know why I came to see you, but why are coming to my room?" Jay asked, his eyebrows involuntarily raised as did his curiosity.

"It's too quiet in there, and I wanted to check on you." She lied, she just needed to see him.

"Me?" He asked shocked. "I'm not the one who was on the stand today, I was worried about you."

"You were?" She looked down flattered, he still had her in his thoughts.

He stepped back, inviting her into his single bed hotel room. He admired her as she past the threshold, she looked beautiful even as she was going to bed; her hair pulled up, wearing a pair of shorts and an over-sized t-shirt, he missed that. She settled on the front edge of his bed, where he took his place sitting next to her. Erin made herself comfortable pulling her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"I just can't believe it, I blew it." She finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Erin." He replied, concern filled his voice.

"No, I did. I ruined any chance for this case, the creep will be found innocent, and it'll be all my fault."

"You don't know that. SVU has a great ADA, this isn't the end, trust me on that." He tried reassuring her.

"Every day we put our lives on the line, running head on into gunfights, taking on criminals in one of the most dangerous cities, and yet I can be completely helpless and powerless in a courtroom all because of an ass-y defense attorney." The words shocked her as they came out.

"You're right, we do take on criminals, we aren't exactly used to highly paid "ass-y" lawyers whose job is set those scumbags free. It's going to okay, I don't doubt that. And you're over exaggerating, you know that? There is still a ton of evidence against this guy. Erin, you answered exactly how you were supposed to, if it were me up there, I wouldn't have done a thing different." He'd finally accomplished it, her face settled at his comforting words, allowing her knees to fall from her chest.

She didn't think much of it, but she moved closer to him, resting her head on his muscular shoulder, "Thanks Jay, you're always there for me." She whispered though they were the only two in the room.

"Erin," He paused as she met his gaze, "There will never come a time where I don't have your back, I promise."

Their gaze didn't break, their faces moving closer, painfully slow. "I should probably go back to my room now." She said trying to convince herself, mostly.

"You could, but we are away maybe one night-"

She cut him off pulling his face to hers, lips interlocked, refusing to break. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him as close as she possibly could. Their lips moved hungrily against one another, relishing the taste, making up for the months they spent apart. Erin moved onto his lap, straddling his hips. His lips reluctantly released hers, both panting trying catch their breath. Jay wasted no time, placing kisses down from her jaw, meeting her neck. She lifted her head upwards, letting out a moan as he found the spot the sent chills down her spine.

Erin reached for his shirt, pulling it off, desperate to expose the perfectly muscular body she'd remembered. She dug her fingers into his toned back as he continued. His hands roamed down to her lower back pulling her shirt off, the warmth of his hands caused her desire to feverishly grow. With her legs still wrapped at his waist, he lifted her, pushing them both farther up the bed. They frantically kissed as they became more desperate. They quickly removed any remaining clothing, interlocking her hands above their heads, as they thrusted hard and fast.

* * *

"Erin go to sleep," Jay encouraged as the two laid in bed. His eyes closed, but he felt her tensed up against him.

"How did you even I know I was awake? I thought you were asleep yourself."

"Don't even pretend that I don't know you, we weren't together that long, but I know when something's on your mind."

She smiled staring out towards the window as the city lights beamed in, "I was thinking about this city, you know? It's a lot different from home, so many more places to hide; it's nice.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She turned back to face, "And then there's places like that cabin in Wisconsin you talked about. It's seems so open and secluded, there'd be no reason to hide. You could do whatever, be with whomever."

A sad smile appeared on his face as he understood what she was alluding to. "Sounds like a dream. Now go to bed, we have to be in court again, tomorrow."

"Come on we both know I'll be up way before you, sleepy head."

He laughed, "There's nothing wrong with liking sleep, real people like sleep." He pulled her closer to him, her head resting on his chest. "Goodnight Erin," he whispered, not long after the both drifted into slumber.

Jay awoke the next morning, sitting up to find himself alone in the bed, barely clothed. He let out a sigh, pulling the covers over his head, wishing time would stop moving.

"Hey, get up." Erin tossed a pillow at him attempting to get him to arise.

Jay yanked off the blanket giving his best 'are you kidding me' look.

She giggled at his reaction, "I told you I'd be up way before you." Erin had already gotten ready, wearing one of her pantsuits she hardly ever wore anymore.

Jay sat up, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light. "Okay, so you were right, what's new?"

"Ha, Ha." Erin exaggerated the sound, trying not to sound amused.

He headed for the bathroom to run a shower. Erin bit her lip down as the natural light reflected off his body. She couldn't help but notice his obvious bed-head. His short chestnut colored hair always looked like a mess in the morning. She continued to bite down as she recalled waking up next to him, teasing him about his disastrous head of hair, he ignored her 'making fun' trying to fathom how the person he cared about so deeply was right there next to him, actually his.

Jay returned from the bathroom, with his suit on, fiddling with his tie. Erin found herself for a second time trying to suppress her feelings due to his irresistible appearance; he knew damn well how to pull off a suit.

He caught on to her gaze, "What? It's the suit isn't? Come one Er, admit it, I have nice suits."

She laughed it off, trying not to seem phased by him noticing her stares. He moved in front of the hotel room mirror, still, adjusting his tie.

"What do need me to get you a clip-on one for you?" She joked, grabbing his shoulder, looking at each other's reflections as they both faced the mirror. Erin led him to the edge of the bed, the same edge where it all started, where they both felt like themselves again. Neither of them realized how much they truly missed each other; how a piece of them was missing, without them ever really discerning it. He took a seat on the bed as Erin stood hovering over him, undoing his sloppy attempt. There was barely any space in between them, the tension and electricity was palpable as her hands traced his collar knotting the tie, Erin slowly raised the knot into place, not wanting their close encounter to end.

Jay looked up at her with a sweetness filled in his eyes. "I get it."

"Get what?" She asked blankly, avoiding eye contact.

"That this doesn't change anything between us. Last night... was amazing, and yeah it'll be tough to walk away from you again, but that doesn't mean I regret it."

"You don't?" Her voice was low and vulnerable.

"Not for a second." His reply was instantaneous allowing all her doubt and vulnerability to wash away.

"Jay, I do miss you, I know it's not fair to say but the way we left things, I feel like-"

"I understand, Erin, I really do. You're right, it's not fair, but none of this is."

Erin clutched his face with her hands reaching down to place her lips onto in a slow passionate kiss. Once their lips parted, Jay's eyes widened in shock.

"Well we're still away aren't we, might as well make the most of it, right?"

"Yes, yes we should." He had no disagreements, eager to continue whatever this was with the one person on earth he'd rather be with than anyone else.

The two made their way into the courthouse they visited just 24 hours ago. Jay could still feel Erin's worries as the trial was adjourned that morning. He placed his hand on the small of her back, to steady her. Her testimony was left with many unanswered questions and confusion for the jury. As the prosecutor called Erin back up to the stand, he gently squeezed her hand, giving her a burst of encouragement, the soft warm touch of his skin to hers was all the support she needed. The ADA questioned her in an attempt to alleviate the damage from yesterday, thankfully it seemed to work. As he walked away Erin hoped the defense would rest, hadn't they already taken enough shots at her? Questioning her ability as a detective because of the circumstances of the arrest, trapping her into answering yes to questions that reflected positively on the defendant. He stood up striding toward the stand, exhaled deeply in preparation.

"So Detective Lindsay, would you like to explain your to the jury how many times you've been arrested?"

The whole courtroom fell into shock, by either the question itself, or by the surprising fact the lawyer was 'low' enough to ask it.

"How are you able to suppose to convince these people," he gestured to the jury making them feel as though this was personal for them too, "that my client is guilty, when you are guilty of having a highly criminally based past. Or am I wrong?" He asked forcing her to admit the truth.

It all happened so fast, more questions were raised as were objections in retaliation. It was all blur, she was flustered, not a word had come out in reply. Her eyes searched around the room, finding him, desperate for her savior.

Jay's heart ached at the sound of someone degrading the strong, passionate, caring women he was lucky enough to be partner with; lucky enough to fall in love with even. She certainly didn't deserve any of this, if Jay could have it his way he'd raise an objection himself, causing a loud scene commending the defense for actions, punishing them for bringing up her past. Why couldn't they have left it alone, her past was incredibly hard for to live, but to relive it on a witness stand in front a room full strangers. She rarely let in anyone in enough to know the truth, Jay was one of the very few exceptions. But instead, he was left sitting in the crowd, powerless to do anything.

Court was set for recess right after. Immediately Erin headed straight for the farthest bathroom in the opposite hall, wanting nothing more but to escape. Jay followed her into the women's restroom locking the door behind just in case someone decided to walk in to see him in there.

"Hey," he said softly. She was pacing up and down the floor, trying to comprehend what just happened.

He leaned against the wall as she continued to burn a hole in the ground. "That was absolutely uncalled for. It was a low blow, everyone else will realize it too."

She stayed silent, still overwhelmed, tears started to well up. As soon as her glassy eyes met his, he reached for her pulling her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her hair for reassurance. Words or advice wasn't what she needed, she only needed him; she only wanted him.

As the hug released, Erin's determined eyes looked deeply into his, contemplating her next decision with her temptation clouding her judgement. She didn't have time for much thinking as Jay's lips crashed into hers. From there it was all blissful and heated, time had stopped, nothing else mattered except being with each other. He helped her rip off her blazer and blouse. placed kisses from her jawline down to her chest. He pushed her up against a stall. She reached for his zipper yanking it down then returning to the same on her. He lifted her up, legs wrapped at his waist, she grabbed the top of metal wall for support as he plunged himself into her. They tried their best to quiet their loud moans and whimpers as they both came to completion.

* * *

Erin and Jay were set to go home, and headed for the airport. They had done their part, and were no longer needed. Voight stuck around for the rest of the trial, the two were very relieved after the painfully awkward departure to New York as their sergeant sat right in the middle of the two, watching them like a hawk the entire time.

They made to their gate, taking to available seats awaiting they're boarding call.

"This really sucks doesn't it?" Erin asked breaking their comfortable silence.

"Yeah, it does, but it'll be alright though."

"What do you mean?" She envied the hope in his voice that caused her much curiosity.

"I mean, yeah we'll have to cool it off again, but that doesn't mean I don't still think things will work out at some point."

"I'm glad you think so, but where does that leave us now?"

He turned his body toward her, "it leaves us as partners, friends who have the absolute worst timing in world, but I won't ever give up hope, not for us."

She smiled slightly trying to cover up her sadness. His hand reached out to grab her face just the same way in the locker room a just few months ago. They were lucky to have each other these days away, but this was just as painful as the last time. Jay leaned in to gently press his lips to hers, this time savoring every millisecond he had with her.

As they pulled away a older women across from them observing the pair interrupted, "You two are a very cute couple." She commented.

Erin laughed from a moment, "Oh, we're no-"

Jay cut her off, "Thank you, we like to think so."

Erin smirked up at him as he returned from the conservation with the elderly lady.

"What? We haven't landed in Chicago yet."

"Great, next you'll be wanting to join the mile high club."

"Who says I'm not already a member?"

She laughed, not believing a word. "You wish, Halstead."

* * *

**I really hope you all like this one shot! This one I am quite proud of because I went out of my comfort zone and worked hard at making it longer and more interesting, etc. Please let me know what you thought in the reviews, thank you so much! **

**P.S. I apologize for the smut, I am terrible at writing it, as well as makes me super uncomfortable, so please be nice, it was my first time actually writing it. :) **


End file.
